Stay With Me
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: What will Gin Ichimaru do? Will he follow Aizen? Will he stay with Rangiku? Read to find out the shocking answer.... RangikuxGin, with a touch of angst, fluff, and all that other good stuff.


Gin took a step forward to aid Aizen the seemingly trapped Aizen, but found his neck and hand held tightly by Rangiku, her voice full of sadness as she spoke. "Gin, if you move- her sword pressed itself against his throat- "I'll have to kill you." The snake like man sighed and in a seemingly nonchalant voice, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke: "Sorry Aizen, I guess I got caught."

Rangiku snarled and pressed her blade tighter against his neck, drawing a little blood as the cold steel pressed against his flesh. NOW The Captain froze, realizing that the Lieutenant was dead serious, and his resolve starting to falter as a result of her determination. _'What to do? Should I follow my loyalties to Captain Aizen_- His gaze turned to see his fellow captain who was smiling as if he had a plan, which Gin knew that he probably did. _'I don't have much time.'_

Then his gaze turned and it fell upon Rangiku once more. _'But should I stay with the woman that I have a crush on? Will she let me stay with her? This IS a difficult choice. Hmm..._

Suddenly, he felt Rangiku let go of him and heard her hiss in surprise, as she sprang backward. _'What is she_- He looked up to see a pillar of yellow light surrounding down on him, and as it hit the earht, it completley sealed him off from her as she skidded to a stop on her kness. His gaze fell upon Aizen again, and only now did he notice the truly insane look on the man's face, all trace of sanity gone now. _'He's lost it. He plans to take us with him to Hueco Muendo!'_

He turned round, to face Rangiku, and insintively placed his hand flat against the barrier, and received a jlot, making him hiss in pain and pull back, but his curse was left unspoke, as what he saw froze his blood cold. The usually flirtatious and hardheaded woman was staring straigh at him, light blue eyes filled with sadness, her face crestfallen, and he let out a soft gasp as he saw the tears begin to run down her soft face, making a soft dripping sound as they hit the rocky earth. This tore the captain even more, and he ran a hand through his short purple hair in exasperation. _'Dear lord, what should I do?'_ But what he heard next, a whisper on the wind, galvanized his decision, and it broke his normally cold heart.

"Don't go. Stay here. Stay with me... Please Gin... You-

She sounded so sad and lonely as she spoke, then sh sniffed and hung her head, her body beginning to break down from the stress that was running through her, the events of the past few days becoming just to much for her. The sobs began to rack her body, and she sobbed the rest out, as she hung her head, hearly hysteric with grief now.

"Gin-you-have to-stay-with-me!" Gin was thunderstruck as he heard her, all of his cold facades fading away. He had _never_ seen her cry, let alone break down like this. She was always so cheerful, energetic flirtatious, sometimes angry when things didn't go her way, but she had NEVER acted like this, she had never cried. The sight of her like this, so weak, so frail, made something inside him snap, and in that instant, he made up his mind, his thoughts fimr and resolved, as the normally cold man made up his mind. _' No. It's not worth it. No amount of power or glory is worth seeing her like this. It;s nearly to much for me to bear. I don't want to leave her like THIS. The guilt and regret, it'll probably plague me for the rest of my life if I leave her. No. I WILL stay, regardless of what punishment I might receive._'

THAT did it. No amount of power was worth breaking the heart of the woman who ruled his affection, albeit unkowingly. Gin smiled and raised Shinshou over his head, his voice soft as he called out to Rangiku, the lieutenant raising her head to look at him as he got her attention, her pale blue eyes still brimming with tears. But what she heard him say next, made her tears of sorrow instantaneoulsy dry up, and she hung on his every word. His voice was as soft as silk, and she found no trace of anything but kindness within it as he spoke, staring straight at her."Rangiku, will you give me another chance? Will you let me stay with you, knowing all of the crimes I have commited? Will you let me come back?"

Her eyes widened in hopeful disbelief, then she eagerly nodded her head as he opened his red eyes, the crimson orbs peering into the depths of her blue eyes, and seeing how badly she wanted him to stay. When he found nothing but that desire in her eyes, the captain gave her a thumbs up with his free hand, before grasping his blade with it, now holding it with both hands, a light purple aura faded into life around him, forming a silhoutte around his body.

The tears spilled over her eyes, and she cupped her hands and shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice pleading with him as she rose to her feet, taking step after step forward, as she regained the lost distance that her leap had put between them. "YES! I'LL GIVE YOU A MILLION CHANCES! JUST DON'T GO!" Gin smiled and pointed Shinshou down into the ground as the earth began to lift beneath him. His tone was hard and serious, he wanted out of this, and he was going to get out whether Aizen wanted it or not, and his spiritual pressure flared about him as he prepared his attempt to escape.

"Pierce it through: SHINSHOU!" Then he was a blur of movement, his sword creating sparks as he rapidly drove it against the barrier, swinging like a madman, red eyes hard as ice. Rangiku's eyes widened as Gin's body became a blur of movement now, his sword fists, and feet slamming into the golden barrier again and again, eventually drawing blood form his left hand as he received shock after shock, the fingers becoming slick in the crimson liquid. His red eyes narrowed as he began to near the blackness, slowy but surely. He momentarily halted his attacks, and spun round on the small piece of earth, facing Aizen, tone murderous as they continued to rise up. "AIZEN! LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT OUR DEAL! I WANT OUT OF IT!" The traitor merely chuckled and shook his head, his tone surprisingly calm as he spoke to the enraged man. "It's pointless. No one can escape from here. Not even me. Once you are surrounded by this light, you are trapped within it, until we reach our destination."

Rangiku would have none of that, and she lashed out agianst the barrier with her own blade, activating her Shikai. "Growl: Hanienko!" Te blade turned to ashes, creating a fierce whirlwind that battered against the barrier drawing more sparks as she attacked from below, screaming her defiance at the barrier as she strove to help Gin escape. "DARN IT! BREAK ALREADY!"

But still nothing happened.

Rangiku cursed under her breath and put more spiritual pressure into the vortex, warping the whirlwind a massive twister. A terrible screeching sound was heard, and for a moment she thought she had it, as Gin wne ton the offensive again, but still it held, despite the horrible screeching sound the barrier would simply not yield, refusing to break, just as Aizen had said.

Gin gave a desperate shout and redoubled his efforts to escape, his voice furious with the barrier as Shinshou slammed against it again, in an overhead swing. "LET ME OUT!"

--

Far below, on the ground,Ichigo saw the desperation of the two, and it saddened him to see ho whard they were trying and how the barrier wouldn't give an inch.'_They're going all out, just so they can stay with each other. Now THAT is something worth fighting for. Maybe_ _I-_

Despite his grave wounds, he rose to his feet, even though his knees wobbled, and his nearly broken spin groaned in protest, he still got up, his brown eyes fierce as he fought off the pain, hell bent on helping them out now.

_'I have to-_

Hi shands squeezed the hilt of Zangetsu, making it creak slightly as he held high over his head, his bones nw creaking and groaning in protest. And he cursed under his breath, telling them to stuff it. _'SHUT UP! STUPID BOYD! YOU'RE GONNA MOVE WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT! NOW... MOVE!'_

He was tired, so very tired, but still he put as much of his spiritual pressure as he could into his attack, his long black blade beginning to glow blue as he forced what little power he had left into it. Zangetsu smiled from within him, impressed by the determination of his student, a small smile on his face. _'You still wish to continue, despite the fact that doing so could easily result in your death. Good. Then-_ and a black aura silhoutted him , darkening the mindscape as he began to lend the shinigami his strength. _'You are fighting to help a friend. To keep them from drowning in the rain, from drowning in their sorrow. That is a worthy cause. For that, I will once again lend you my power. Use it well Ichigo. Use it well_...

--

The teen's brown eyes widened as he felt the familiar rush of power, Zangetsu now beginnin to glow a dark redish black in addition to blue, rapidly filling with energy for his attack. _'Zangetsu, you're lending me your strength?' He smiled as his blade glowed black, blue and red, sparking with the contained energy. 'Thank you, master Zangetsu. I'll make good use of it... RIGHT NOW!'_ He roared the words aloud, a fierce howl of defiance to his aching body, making Yoruichi quirk a purple eyebrow as his spiritual pressure went through the roof, easily passing the level of a captain.

The Goddess of Flash was absolutely _stunned _at how much power he was putting out, and even more shocked, as from the close proximity to him, she could see his eyes filling with yellow and black. _'Ichigo...where are you gettin all this power from? You never showed this much spiritual pressure before, so why now, and why so suddenly?'_

Then, he brought the blade down, held to his left as he prepared to swing it with all his might, his energy a vortex of black and blue around him, kicking up dust and stone at the sheer intensity of it as he began his swing, bringing the blade up from where he stood. "Getsuga...TENSHOU!" With that, he _heaved_ the blade forward, and the dark red and blue energy screamed toward the barrier as it left his blade, a massive stain of dark red/blue in the air.

Ichigo grinned like an idiot as he saw the massive wave impact against the barrier, forcefully grinding itself into the barricade as it fought to get through, and then a loud CRACK was heard. _'Good-_

His knees buckled, his strength leaving him.

_'My work is-_

He began to fall.

_'My work is-_

Zangetsu clattered to the ground with a loud clang.

_'Finally-_

Yoruichi saw him stagger, and her yellow eyes narrowed as she and, another shot forward.

_'Done.'_

He fell into Orihime's arms with a tired sigh and closed his eyes as he grinned up at her, absoulutley spent, voice bleary, indicating that his exhaustion was affecting his thought process. "Hey Inoue. Thanks for the catch. You're soft... I'm going to sleep...

The girl turned a bright pink at his words, but smiled down at her crush as he began to snore peacefully, and an orange shield surrounded him as she began to heal his batterd and broken body, a smile on her face as she held his head against her more than ample chest. Still smiling, she ran a hand through his fiery hair, her voice soft and kind. "Get some rest, Kurosaki-kun. You did great today. I'm so proud of you...

Yoruichi picked up Zangetus and sheathed it, turning to check on the tired shinigami, and raised and eyebrow as she saw Orihime run her hands through his hair. Her tone was laced with amusement as she spoke. "What do we have here? It appears that you have a crush on him."

The girl blushed a pale pink once more, and stuck out her tongue, her voice defensive as the blush began to fade. "So?! I have a good reason to have a crush on Kurosaki-kun!" Yoruichi grinned and extended her hand, amused at this developement, as Orihime gnetly rested her head against Ichigo's, prompting a smile from the dozing Ryoka. "Well, then. It looks like I have a rival."

--

Gin's red eyes widened as he saw the dark wave heading toward the barrier. 'The boy is aiding me? Very well. I can use use the-

Gin didn't have to do anything.

As soon as the masssive Tenshou hit the barrier, the golden pillar finally shattered, fragments flying everywhere, then simply fading away, before the neared the ground. Aizen raised an eyebrow at this, while Kaname remained silent. _'Well now, it looks like that Ryoka boy will be very interesting to watch. I'll have to keep an eye on him..._

Rangiku sighed in relief, and withdrew her tornado from the now shattered pillar, the harsh wind reforming back into her blade with a whoosh of ari. She turned her gaze onto Ichigo, the weary Shinigami resting in Orihime's arms. She smiled softly as she realized that the young shinigami was the one who had orchestrated Gin's escape. 'Thanks Ichigo-

Then her orange eyebrows shot up as she saw the girl nuzzle her head against his, and looked on as Yoruichi gave him an affectionate half hug, a smile on her tan face. _'Oh boy. It looks like he's going to have some girl trouble..._

Then she looked upward to see Gin, who immediately leapt of the dirt, his robe fluttering in the wind as he descended from high above. As he fell, he turned his gaze on Aizen and Kaname, and his mouth curved up in a smirk, satisfied that he had defied the captain. "You were saying Aizen? I don't think that was unbreakable after all." He was ignored by the two as wveryone watched the captain descend, and they were wondering what had caused his sudden change of heart. As they watched, Aizen and Kaname dissapeared into the dark rip, which immediately sealed behind them.

They would soon find out the reason for Gin's desperate escape.

As soon as Gin landed, he immediately flash stepped across the ground to face Rangiku, red eyes wide open now, and staring into her blue. The two stared at each other for a moment, red eyes meeting blue. Then, Before she could say anything at all, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss, as he held onto her tightly, determined not to let her go ever again, as she gave a soft moan, sliding her tongue into his mouth.


End file.
